


Первая жертва

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Young Dracula - Freeform, pre-get
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Первая жертва — самая трудная. Запомни: кусать её нужно сразу, как поймаешь, а то потом духу не хватит. Целься в артериальные вены меж шеей и плечом, крепко прижми к себе и старайся удержать, когда кусать будешь, — поучал сына Влад, стоя на пороге великолепного особняка.Дракулёнок нервно повёл плечом:— Па, может, не надо?..— Что значит — «не надо»?! Ещё как надо! — нахмурился старший вампир, осторожно втолкнув сына внутрь. — Иди, ищи его. И делай то, что велят инстинкты. Я приду на рассвете. — С этими словами граф закрыл дверь.Дракулёнок остался один на один со своей жертвой. Глубоко вздохнув, он усилием воли заставил себя не дрожать от волнения и медленно поплыл на поиски человека.«Чёрт, это девушка!» — Наследник замер в темноте угла, следя за красивой молодой девушкой. Та стояла посреди коридора неподвижно и настороженно смотрела в сторону кухни. Услышав сзади себя шорох, она вздрогнула и метнулась в какую-то комнату с красивой белой дверью. Дракулёнок, заинтригованный, последовал за ней.
Kudos: 1





	Первая жертва

— Первая жертва — самая трудная. Запомни: кусать её нужно сразу, как поймаешь, а то потом духу не хватит. Целься в артериальные вены меж шеей и плечом, крепко прижми к себе и старайся удержать, когда кусать будешь, — поучал сына Влад, стоя на пороге великолепного особняка.  
Дракулёнок нервно повёл плечом:  
— Па, может, не надо?..  
— Что значит — «не надо»?! Ещё как надо! — нахмурился старший вампир, осторожно втолкнув сына внутрь. — Иди, ищи его. И делай то, что велят инстинкты. Я приду на рассвете. — С этими словами граф закрыл дверь.  
Дракулёнок остался один на один со своей жертвой. Глубоко вздохнув, он усилием воли заставил себя не дрожать от волнения и медленно поплыл на поиски человека.  
Кусать кого бы то ни было не хотелось. От слова совсем. Дракулёнок покорно и методично обходил комнату за комнатой, раздумывая, что же делать. Пить кровь людей он не хотел и больше всего на свете желал, чтобы его неизвестная жертва нашла лазейку и сбежала из особняка прежде, чем он её найдёт. По условию, Дракулёнок не мог покинуть пределы дома, но вот жертве об этом никто не говорил!  
Размышления молодого вампира были самым наглым образом прерваны. Какой-то шорох заставил его насторожиться и замереть, полностью обратившись в слух. Охотничьи инстинкты, ранее дремавшие, тут же вырвались на свободу, и Дракулёнок медленно направился в сторону жертвы, стараясь совершать как можно меньше шума.  
«Чёрт, это девушка!» — Наследник замер в темноте угла, следя за красивой молодой девушкой. Та стояла посреди коридора неподвижно и настороженно смотрела в сторону кухни. Услышав сзади себя шорох, она вздрогнула и метнулась в какую-то комнату с красивой белой дверью. Дракулёнок, заинтригованный, последовал за ней.

***

— Стой! — рыкнул Дракулёнок, неотрывно следуя за жертвой по особняку.  
Девушка увиливала от него ловко и профессионально — не догонишь. Нет, конечно, вампир мог обратиться или, скажем, использовать гипноз, но он не хотел пугать жертву ещё сильнее. Он просто следовал за ней по пятам, надеясь, что она устанет и остановится.  
Так вскоре и получилось. Девушка запыхалась, а вампиру хоть бы хны. Стоит, глядит на неё своими проникновенными, сияющими в полутьме глазами. Сразу видно — упускать не намерен.  
«Он сильнее меня, — поняла девушка, пристально глядя в вампирские глаза и словно не боясь гипноза. — Он даже не прилагает усилий, отыскивая меня. Я обречена…»  
Однако сдаваться не хотелось. Девушка остановилась, но не просто так. Схватив со стола ножик для чистки овощей, она выставила его перед собой и рявкнула:  
— Ну же, иди сюда! Так отделаю, что родная мать не узнает!  
Вампир склонил голову набок, словно раздумывая.  
— Забавная угроза. Моя мать и так меня не узнает, и без синяков, — констатировал он факт. Жертва непонимающе воззрилась на него. Видно, она ждала нападения, но никак не разговора. — Не бойся меня, красавица. Я не собираюсь тебя трогать.  
— Ага, как же! — снова взъерошилась девушка. — Знаю я, что тебе от меня надо — кровь моя! Ты ведь вампир. Кровосос. Ты рождён, чтобы пить кровь людей.  
Дракулёнок промолчал. Он действительно должен был это сделать, но как-то не хотелось. Девушка была забавная и милая, и кусать её казалось едва ли не кощунством.  
— Как тебя зовут? — так и не решив, что делать, поинтересовался вампир.  
— Марта! — словно выплюнула девушка, воинственно согнув руку с ножом.  
Дракулёнок склонил голову: она не врала.  
— Будь спокойна, Марта, — тихо произнёс он, отворачиваясь. — Я не трону тебя. — И он вышел, оставив недоуменную девушку глядеть ему вслед.  
«Не буду я кусать такую красоту!» — решил наследник рода Дракулы, выглядывая в окно. Луна находилась в зените. У него осталось ровно полночи на то, чтобы стать настоящим вампиром…

***

Дракулёнок стоял на найденном балконе и задумчиво глядел на безмятежное ночное небо. Стрекотали сверчки, где-то вдалеке ровным хором квакали озёрные лягушки. Лёгкий ветер покачивал ветви деревьев в такт своему освежающему дыханию.  
Тишь и благодать…  
Вот только на душе вампира не было так же спокойно, как в природе. Он мучительно переживал мысли своего провала. Не укусил человека, значит, провалил испытание. Отец Влад будет разочарован. Очень разочарован…  
Из задумчивости Дракулёнка вывел тихий звук приближающихся шагов. Девушка, его жертва, осторожно выглянула из-за косяка, настороженно разглядывая замершего в недвижимости вампира.  
— Не стой в проёме — к несчастью, — рассеяно заметил наследник рода Дракулы, не оборачиваясь, но почувствовал, как девушка вздрогнула и покрепче сжала в руке уже знакомый ножик.  
— Так и послушалась, — фыркнула она, но из проёма всё же вышла.  
— Ты ведь не местная, Марта? — Дракулёнок полуобернулся и внимательно посмотрел на девушку.  
Та, заколебавшись, кивнула:  
— Да, я из деревеньки к северу отсюда. Но какое это имеет значение?  
Голубые глаза вампира сверкнули в сумраке, и она невольно задержала дыхание — они были прекрасны.  
— Хочу оспорить решение отца, — поведал Дракулёнок. — Но законам, жертвой должен быть местный человек. А так у тебя есть шанс.  
— Ты спасаешь мне жизнь… Почему? — Марта подозрительно прищурилась.  
Дракулёнок пожал плечами. Он и сам не понимал, что на него нашло. Видать, что-то важное, раз даже его организм борется с инстинктом.  
— Я обязательно спасу тебя, — прошептал он, ободряюще улыбнувшись девушке.  
Она удивлённо глянула на него, опустив оружие, и спустя несколько долгих минут несмело улыбнулась в ответ:  
— Спасибо… граф.

***

Влад, как и обещал, прибыл ровно в назначенное время. Высокий, надменно-высокомерный, он хмуро разглядывал особняк. Вампир не чуял запаха крови и догадывался, что сын его не прошёл испытание.  
— Драк, Драк, — проворчал он, неспешно поднимаясь по широким ступеням. — Неужели ты не смог победить обычную человеческую девчонку? Если так, то ты не вампир, а тряпка.  
Дракулёнок, естественно, его не слышал. Он и Марта спали на кровати, обнявшись — ночь была холодная, а суеверие, что вампиры не чувствуют холода, было всего лишь суеверием.  
Когда Влад осторожно приоткрыл дверь, стараясь не царапать её ногтями, веки наследника дрогнули и распахнулись. Несколько мгновений он лежал неподвижно, чутко прислушиваясь к звукам. Потом встрепенулся, скидывая с себя сонное оцепенение, и толкнул за плечо Марту.  
— Он пришёл, — ответил Дракулёнок на недоуменно-сонный взгляд.  
Девушка тут же подскочила и испуганно глянула на дверь, ведущую в коридор.  
— Ты уверен, что у нас всё получится? — нервно осведомилась она, нашарив на тумбочке свой ножик.  
Дракулёнок кивнул, а про себя подумал:  
«По крайней мере, очень на это надеюсь.»

***

Влад был в ярости. Мало того, что его сын оказался слабаком и не смог прикончить свою первую жертву, так он ещё и защищал её, не давая отцу приблизиться.  
— Она не местная, — прорычал он, когда старший Дракула попытался отодвинуть его от перепуганной девушки.  
Влад замер, недоуменно глядя на сына. Потом помрачнел и перевёл взгляд на Марту:  
— Это она тебе сказала?  
— Да, — кивнул Дракулёнок и добавил: — И ещё я почуял. Она пахнет солью и водорослями, а море находится много севернее нашей территории.  
Старший Дракула снова глянул на девушку. В его светлых глазах стояли разочарование, гнев и смирение. Закон твёрд — убивать чужих нельзя. Ни к чему не подкопаешься.  
Владу пришлось смириться.  
— Идём домой, — буркнул он и неприязненно зыркнул в сторону девушки. — А ты убирайся с моих земель. А то я могу отнести тебя в список наших людей и сам линчевать.  
Марта кивнула, мельком глянув на Дракулёнка. Тот замер, снова испытав то странное чувство эйфории, уже прочувствованное им ночью. Что же это значило? Ему хотелось обнять Марту и никуда не отпускать. Хотелось защищать от враждебности всего мира. Хотелось быть рядом…  
Сзади негромко рыкнул Влад, и молодой вампир поспешно вернулся в реальность. Старший Дракула странно глядел то на сына, то на человеческую девушку, явно не веря своим глазам.  
«Что же это такое? Я мог бы подумать, что… Нет, этого не может быть. Эта девушка — обыкновенная смертная. Они не подвластны Дзынь!»  
— Идём, — снова грозно повторил он и, когда Дракулёнок вышел, бросив последний тоскливый взгляд на Марту, поспешно приблизился к девушке.  
Та не успела ни вскрикнуть, ни отшатнуться — вампир сделал резкий рывок, и Марта отдёрнулась, прижав к груди укушенную руку.  
— За что? — воскликнула она и замолчала, увидев странный взгляд, коим её наградил выпрямившийся Влад.  
Тот неожиданно улыбнулся.  
— Вот уж не ожидал от своего сына подобного. Очень больно? Ничего, скоро станет легче. Жду тебя через две ночи в своём замке. Отговорки не принимаются.  
С этими словами граф развернулся и вышел, оставив Марту ошарашенно глядеть ему вслед.  
Своей вины он не чувствовал.  
«Дзынь — это святое. А раз уж Драку так запала эта брюнетка… Что ж, пусть так. Но с человеком он встречаться никогда и ни за что не будет.»


End file.
